Forgotten
by Delilah White
Summary: When homeless Bella finds herself begging for a job at a local pub and gets it, what happens when this turns out to be much worse than anything she has dealt with on the streets?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**Edward**_

First week living in Chicago and somehow I managed to piss off my neighbor's below me when I forgot to shut the water off when I dozed off in the tub and now my new boss decided to have a go with me in front of my new co-workers, why, I don't know. He didn't like me when I was hired by his father. I wasn't certain what I had done to deserve the shitty attitude emanating from him, but I was almost positive it had something to with me getting the position rather than his old high school buddy that he tried so hard to get the position for. I didn't know about that until a co-worker named Jessica whispered to me yesterday that he won't ease up off me because of this so now while I walk down the street in the bitter Chicago air, I contemplate whether or not I should just take it lying down like the fucking man I am or if I should take this to his father. Either scenario didn't set well in the pit of my stomach, so walking past an Irish pub pissed off and needing to calm myself down just seemed like the right thing to do. Calling a cab was sure on my agenda later; I knew I would not be able to drive after this. Drinking was something I indulged in more often than not, but I never binged. It just wasn't me.

With my temper on edge I walked into the pub ready to warm my insides and make my problems disappear. The first thing that hit my senses was the old stench of stale beer. The second was the acute feeling of being stared at. The sound of the voices chatting away right before I entered had come to a halt the instant I walked in and before I could shake off the bitter cold as I simultaneously pulled my coat off, I raised my eyes to take in a full view of my surroundings which needless to say, all eyes were on me. _Can we say creepy_? I finished pulling my coat off and headed towards the first corner of the bar taking a seat as I heard all the voices pick back up where they left off before my entrance. Fuck, all I wanted was an ice cold beer and time away from reality.

"Hey JB, didn't you hear the damn door? You gotta a customer."

I was shocked that a customer would speak to someone like that that worked in this establishment. Her high pitched voice carried throughout the bar and everyone took notice but not how I had taken it. Everyone smiled and laughed in a menacing and cold hearted way and I couldn't figure it out. _Why would anyone put up with that?_ Soon, I saw a small framed woman with long dark hair round the corner from behind a closed door with her head down and she was walking in my direction like a coward kitten. One would believe on first appearance that she was extremely shy.

"What can I get you?"

I all but lost my voice when I heard her voice hardly raise enough for me to hear her correctly. Something in her voice made me uncomfortable, but not in the way of fear or anything, more like…well I wasn't sure how to describe it. I shifted in my seat a little trying to get a better look at her face but not once did she raise her head enough for me to see so I politely asked for a beer.

"What kind?"

"Oh, uh, it doesn't matter just anything cold will do." I wasn't sure what to make of her and I noticed quickly that I wasn't even sure what to make of me right now. I knew damn well what kind of beer I preferred but for the life of me I couldn't form a clear mental image of the name of it right now.

"Um, okay." Was all she said as she walked to the center behind the bar and grabbed an ice cold Bud Light in her thin hand and sure enough that was the beer of choice for me. I smiled at the thought of it being my favorite and of course that smile radiated throughout the bar when I searched the eyes that were again resting on my form. _What the hell is wrong with these people_? The woman popped the top off and sat the beer down in front me. I couldn't help myself with the stares and all to try and go out of my way to be nice to this woman. Something was really off with her and how that red headed woman chose to speak to her like cattle just made me want to be nice to her even more. I smiled down at her, it was a genuine smile too and I softly said, "Thank you." I didn't receive a reply instead her head hung even lower and I could visibly see her form begin to tremble. Again I moved uncomfortably in my seat wondering if I had done something wrong.

"You owe me three dollars." Is all she said even quieter than she spoke before.

I knew damn well that I didn't say anything wrong to begin with but just in case I missed something here I whispered to her that I was in fact sorry if I had been out of line in some way and with that said she walked back from where she came. To say that I was a bit dumbfounded was an understatement. Of course this day would just get fucking worse.

"Oh fuck, I'm so tired of her shit." The red headed said raising her voice while she smacked the bar on her end and lifted from her seat to walk around to the inside of the bar while her halter top hardly covered her chest. This was not my type of establishment but it was right where I needed it to be for moment. The red haired woman walked towards me with a smile that made my whole body cringe and said, "It'll cost ya three bucks for that Mr."

I fumbled for my wallet and handed her a five. The look on her face as she eyed the money and raised her eyes back up at me was one of sexual innuendos I thought. A look that I was none too comfortable with and then she smiled at me with her red ruby lips and said,

"Do I get to keep the change for my hard work or would you like to take it out in trade, green eyes?"

My throat instantly closed and I was sure my eyes were livid in disgust because she no more than let those words slip from her filthy lips when her _so sure of herself attitude_ turned into a look of, fuck you asshole mode as she turned to the register while slamming the tray shut and coming back only to give me my change which I adamantly denied.

"Why don't you want your fucking money?" She asked with a harsh coldness in her voice lacing my insides with vomit.

I stood off the bar stool and told her that I didn't want anything that her filthy hands had touched and proceeded to the front door. The voices in the bar became hysterical with laughter when I heard the red haired woman scream profanity after profanity towards me which I couldn't give two shits about to tell you the truth.

After leaving the pub I soon realized that with my current mood of choice, buying a twelve pack and staying at home would be best and so that's what I did, but the more I sat there the more I thought of that shy woman at the bar. She just looked so out of place as if it weren't in her natural character to be in a place like that surrounded by rude and solicited woman as that red head. I knew that I didn't know her from Adam, but something just wasn't right about her being there. It bothered me all that night and I couldn't get any rest. For some damn reason I felt the need to run back there but knew that I shouldn't. I slept restlessly over a woman that I did not know and hardly saw her face. I was perplexed by my thought process as a whole. I was so fucking happy to know that it was the weekend and I wouldn't be going into work half asleep and deal with that on top of my fucking asshole of a boss. Relief for the weekend being upon me washed over me in waves.

I knew that I had only been in this city for only a week now, but I believed whole heartedly that I was a nice individual and undoubtedly would have made a decent friend already, but I was very wrong. I began having a sick feeling that maybe it was me that was putting people around me off somehow, but as a second thought I knew that wasn't it. I just haven't had the time yet to get use to my surroundings nor has my fucked up boss given me any time to do so. I worked long late hours for my first week while everyone else were able to lead normal lives outside of work right at five on the dot. I hoped like hell that it wouldn't keep on this path for very long, but after Jessica's comment yesterday my hopes were smashed like a fucking cock roach just like that which probably didn't help my mood any.

When I threw a picture frame across the room I knew I had to stop thinking about all this. _Why in hell did I move away from my family all this way just to deal with an asshole like my boss? _To be honest with myself, I wasn't sure I could keep this up for too long. I had a great job in Seattle and I was closer to my family there, but I just couldn't turn down this opportunity that presented itself to me. I didn't go looking for it so why all this animosity towards me? Ah the hell with it all for now. I needed to calm down and by the looks of the empty box of beer, I knew it was time to try and get some sleep. One that thing I knew for sure though, no matter if that slutty red headed woman was there or not, I was going back there, I just had this overwhelming need to check up on that shy woman.

******_**Bella**_**********

I heard the bell alerting me that a customer had entered but I really didn't give a shit. It wasn't that I was preoccupied by no means; I just didn't feel like getting up. My back hurt for one after…screw whoever it was. My life couldn't get any worse and besides if Victoria by the grace of god himself actually got off of her lazy ass for once and did her job than I wouldn't have to do it for her. I wasn't allowed to work when that son of a bitch wasn't here anyways and she knew that, but instead, what do I hear coming from the bar area? That bitch yelling at me like I'm a puppet to come and do her job. In this moment I knew what was going to happen to me when he came back and she knew it too when she yelled for me to come out there. I inhaled deeply and accepted what was to come because of her lazy ass and walked out there only to come around the corner and quickly look to see who came in and quickly look directly at me feet. Whoever he was he certainly didn't belong in this fucked up place, but wow was he something to look at? I wanted to look at him more but thought the better of my options if I did so, so as usual I stared down at my feet.

I rested on my side because frankly my back hurt too damned bad to have that option. I wanted to get some resemblance of sleep before he came in to scar me even more than he had already. No doubt Victoria had her hands in him coming home tonight pissed off over that man trying to talk to me and after what I heard him say to her which had me rolling on the floor because not just anyone would have spoken to her like that if they only knew. With both being said to him, I knew I would be woken up just to be hurt so I lingered on the couch relaxing as much as possible after I took a handful of Advil to help ease my future pain that was to come and sure enough by the time I relaxed and the back pain lessoned from the pills, he came in the door with fire in his eyes and I knew I was in for a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

The material in this story is extremely graphic and not meant for just any reader. If you dare enter please remember that it's at your own free will. This is rated M for a reason.

Forgotten Chapter two

***********_**BELLA**_***********

He stumbled through the door raging under the amount of alcohol that he had consumed at a party. His long blonde hair a mess and it didn't help that Victoria was in toe with him as her hand mechanically rummaged through his long locks. Her body pressed against his while he glared at me. Knowing what was about to take place between them and I was so hoping that I wasn't going to become a punching bag at the same time, I quickly as much as my body would allow went to leave the room so I didn't have to bear witness to their debauchery. Without another look in their direction I quickly began fleeing the room.

"Where in the fuck do you think you're going you little bitch?"

I knew then that I didn't go unnoticed by him and I coward like the little bitch I had become. I stopped with my back facing him and just stood there without muttering a word one way or the other. I learned a while ago that trying to stand up for myself wasn't very healthy on my behalf, so not saying anything at all always made me believe that somehow this wouldn't get me too hurt in the end. I heard him take a couple of steps in my direction and my body shivered for what I already knew would come when I heard Victoria lightly giggle and say,

"James you fuck monster, come here and let my pussy give you what you want. That piece of shit pale faced good for nothing toothpick can't please you the way I can and you know it."

That was Victoria always so sure of herself. James hadn't moved from where he was coming towards me and I waited stiff as a board, pleading inside that he would just go to her, but I was very wrong. A few more steps in my direction and I cringed, tightening my muscles as much as possible getting ready for the blow instead he had other ulterior motives in mind and this is where what I thought he was about to do to me, I wished was going to happen because what I knew now that he had in mind for me was much worse. My hair had been wrapped around his hand as he literally pulled me backwards so hard that I lost my footing and fell to the floor hurting my hip as I fell sideways and he then began pulling me harder against the filthy carpet towards the bedroom.

"You fucking filthy homeless bitch. What? Did you think I would ignore what you did tonight? Victoria told me what you did."

As much as I wanted to lash out and tell him I had no other choice because his lazy ass whore wouldn't do her job, I didn't say a word. I knew if I did it would just piss him off more. Victoria stood in the same spot she was in when she came in the door just giggling like the devil's child that she was. She got off on this and it was clearly written all over her face.

"Vicky, get your ass in here. We're about to have some fun. You scream once bitch and you won't live to regret it, you hear me?" He said as he pulled me onto the bed and began punching me in my face. I felt the tears escape my eyes and he smiled with so much pleasure that I wanted to throw up. He liked it when I showed emotion to what he did to me and I had no other choice but to show that emotion, back in the early days, I wouldn't show any at all, I tried to bottle it up for later when I would be alone, but the more I did that the more he was angered. He wanted me to cry and plead for him to stop. The more I gave into what he wanted the less it hurt and I don't mean he became nice at all. It just wasn't as bad.

"Hey Jimmy, what do you want to do? I'm all sorts of wet already."

_That fucking bitch! I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do._

"Hm yeah my dick is so fucking hard." He stood at the end of the bed and grabbed my ankles pulling me viscously to meet him there. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't stop it.

"Roll over bitch!"

"No, please don't. I'll do anything, just please, don't do that. I swear anything you want." I begged with tears stained pleading eyes.

"Anything you say?" he asked questionably.

'Yes please anything." I cried even more.

"Well then, roll over because that's what I want and you better not hesitate or…"

"Okay." I simply stated knowing I had no choice. I didn't know what I was thinking even trying, but out of all things that he did to me this is one thing that terrified me. I reluctantly rolled over and then he scooted me to the edge of the bed and I heard Victoria clap her hands in excitement. I heard his pants fall to the floor and then he grabbed my wrists so tightly above my head that it hurt instantly. I winced at the pain. He parted my back end and forcefully and hard pushed his way in making me cry out in pain.

"Shut the fuck bitch, this is what you get for what you did tonight. Does it feel good…" he went on saying as he took his free hand and buried my face into the blanket and I couldn't breathe. I fought to get some air but it was a futile attempt to say the least, he was too strong for me to go up against. I kept trying, but in the end, I felt my body give out, I couldn't breathe no more and then everything went black.

*********_**Edward***_*********

I woke to the wind literally shaking my window. I knew it had to be seriously fucking cold outside then. The small crease of the outdoors hardly were able to penetrate through the thick layers of window treatments that I picked out, but I was able to see that it was almost dark outside already. I slept most of the day away which didn't bother me any, I preferred the evening hours anyways, always did for some reason. It was my weekend anyways; I could do as I pleased. I saw my cell lighting up with messages that someone left knowing full well that I never heard my cell ring while I slept all day. I grabbed it off the bedside stand and tried to focus my eyes to see who had called. Once my eye focused in on their target I saw that Emmett had called several times and Carlisle my old boss. I figured I should at least hear what they wanted so I dialed into my voice mail.

"Hey shithead, you move away and don't call me. Don't make me come there and beat your ass bro cause I'll do it and you know it. Look, I just wanted to know how it was all going there and to let you know in the next few weeks I'm coming for a visit to see my best buddy. I still can't believe you moved away. _Tell him Emmett._ Oh and Alice here says she misses you and you better call her when you get a chance. _Tell him all of it Emmett…_and that she's coming too when I come so yeah that's about it. Call us when you get this. See ya soon bro."

Shit, I wasn't expecting the entire gang to come so soon. I don't even have the proper furnishings yet to house them yet. I knew what I had to do tomorrow, shopping and the one thing I dreaded after having to endure Alice's shopping habits. I couldn't ignore the excitement that I was having knowing they wanted to come already. I went to the next message…

"Hi son, I mean Edward. I just wanted to touch base with you and see how the new job was going. As I stated before, if you ever want to come back, your position will be here waiting. The staff misses you already and begged me to let you know as such. Esme keeps asking about you and you are worrying her that you haven't called yet to let her know that you're alright so if you don't want to deal with her fury later, it would be best to call soon. Well, best wishes and we hope to hear from you soon."

I missed them all so much. They don't realize it, but they're making this move so much harder on me or is that their full intentions in the first place? Either way, I was starting to wonder if I had made the right decision in coming here at all. With that thought I decided to get out bed finally and just soak under the shower head, no more baths for me after what I did to the neighbor's below me.

Living the life that I had for the past four and a half years left me very little time to have any sort of relationships so after jumping in the warm soothing shower, I had no choice but to relieve myself the only way that I knew how, but it became increasingly harder to do even this because I had no reference in mind to help in this endeavor. In the end, I grabbed the only magazine that was in the bathroom and found a female counterpart that helped me work through my tension and finally relieve myself.

At the age of twenty eight, I had become what I always dreamed of and that was a doctor. I was superior in my field, but that didn't make feel any more dominant than anyone else in my field. I knew I was one of the lucky few and I took it to heart. I was proud of my bedside manner and held true to it to this day even though my peers told me time and time again that it would lesson with time. I didn't want to become a cold and callous doctor as they had. I had no room in my heart to be such a person. Yes the increase in my pay for coming here had tripled, but I still began thinking that it couldn't have been that that made me take this position and if it were then the guilt of it would take over, but for now I didn't want to think on this. I had only been here a week and I deserved to give a try.

I finished getting dressed for the evening almost forgetting to look out my window to see how bad the weather was. Shit, I should have thought about the time frame in which I was coming here. January of all months to move to the Midwest, w_hat was I thinking? _I walked towards the window wondering why of all areas of Chicago I had to pick living right off of LSD (Lake Shore Drive) near the lake. Another stupid move on my part. I opened up the window treatments and was shocked to see that I couldn't even see out of the window. The frost was so thick. All I could hear was the wind wickedly slamming hard against the window leaving a fresh trail of goose bumps down my body. _Did I really want to go out in this shit?_

I knew I wanted to. I had to go see that shy, frail looking woman. I just had an overall bad feeling that didn't sit well with me at all. If I didn't go back I knew I would regret it and it would haunt me until I did so as bad as the weather was and as much as I did not want to go out in it, I called a cab to take me to my destination.

The drive shouldn't have taken more than maybe fifteen minutes at best, but with the weather getting so foul it took almost forty five minutes. I wasn't sure if the driving conditions would allow me a safe travel home later, but I dressed well just in case a cab couldn't get to me. He pulled up to the front of the establishment that made me want to hurl as soon as it was eye sight, but I wasn't going for the red head and I was hoping like hell she wouldn't be there at all. I just had to see that dark haired woman again. I wasn't normally like this with people, but something, just something almost like a magnet kept pulling me to go back and so here I am, standing outside looking up at its green neon lights trying its best to look as close to the taste of Ireland as possible. The wind decided against me standing out here so long and I wasn't about to argue with it. I walked in quickly with my hood over my head tightly as I held onto the door for dear life while the wind fought against me to get it shut.

Again the voices stopped and I felt a ping of annoyance as I pulled my hood off, this time though, I shot looks to everyone as a whole to give them the impression that I didn't much like their way of accepting new people here and then the voices trailed again on their conversations before my entrance. The first person I looked for was the reed head. I wanted to be ready just in case she was here and then I looked towards the bar and didn't see the fragile brunette that I saw last night. I was surprised at how many people were here though with how bad it was outside. _Lifers_…

I walked up to the bar and sat in the same seat I was in last night. I kept looking for that door to open and her come out, but instead I was greeted by a long haired blonde man that I assume wasn't up for nice pleasantries. I stiffened my back a little but not enough to show him an ounce of discomfort on my end. He rested his thick muscled arms on both sides of the bar in front me where a bowl of nuts sat and said,

"What can I get ya?"

Fair enough I suppose, although his voice was thick with, _I don't give a shit how much better you think you are from me, I will still kick your ass, attitude. _Again, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he rubbed me the wrong way so I politely asked for a Bud Light and he walked away.

"JB, get your ass out here, there's a customer and I'm in the middle of a conversation."

_Why the hell did everyone here feel the need to treat this frail broken woman like a piece of shit? _I wasn't one to lose my temper so easily, but this was ridiculously beyond comprehension. The woman came out as she did the previous night and again with her head down. She walked half way towards me and I swear when she stopped, I heard a low whimpering sound come from her as she reached towards her back. Her hair was in her face even more than the night before to the point I couldn't see skin on her face.

"JB, he wants a Bud Light, get it for him and get to the back right after." She didn't look his way or acknowledge his existence, she simply grabbed the beer and sat it in front of me and then ran to the back not even waiting for me to pay. I pulled out the three dollars knowing full well to make sure I had the right amount of change this after what happened last night with the red head and sat in front of my drink waiting for someone to take it. The blonde man came again and when he came close enough I couldn't help but ask why they called her JB. A hysterical laugh erupted from him as he held his stomach and then out of nowhere as if he switched to a different personality, he became serious and said,

"JB stands for James's bitch. You may be wondering who James is at this point…it's me." He said in all seriousness. He bent down further making sure we were both eye to eye and said, "Don't ask about her again or you will make me angry." He walked away slowly as he eyed me walking backwards to show how tough he was. My fear of him was never there, but my hatred and unreasoning was in full swing. I knew then that this poor girl was here against her will and I wasn't about to let this go not for a second. I would find my way to her and try to help as best I could, that I vowed to myself. As I was at the tail end of my beer, the front door opened and the freezing wind came blasting in damn near making me shiver in my seat that was much too close to it and out of nowhere I hear,

"I can't believe that you had the fucking balls to come back after what you did last night. You're so fucking dead green eyes and you don't even know it yet."

I turned around already remembering that voice from last night and smirked at her threats, but I was not prepared for the guy James to come at me from the side in that same moment.

"You son of a bitch, you come in here and want my beer after how you spoke to my Vicky?" I knew then that I had little options of getting out of here in one piece and I knew trying to talk to people like this would never work so my only option was…to attack back and hope and pray that I was fast enough to get out. Before that whole thought left me he brought his fist to my face, but I managed by a miracle to move out of the way in time. I threw my own punches hitting him in the rib as hard as I could, knowing if I hit hard enough in this area, it always brought down even the biggest of men. I knew this because I have seen it time and again when I worked in the E.R.

I wasn't a small man, but fighting wasn't something that I did for fun. In this case however, I knew I had no choice. We fought what seemed like an hour, but I was still standing and finally a man came in the bar, he wasn't much taller than I was, but he jumped right in and stopped the fight. He went right at this guy James and said,

"What the fuck James? This is how you repay my dad when he gives you one of his bars by attacking your patrons?" he was furious and when he looked around at the bars interior his jaw dropped. "Son of a bitch James, what's wrong with you? This place has turned into a piece of shit. Cousin or not James, my dad will hear about this."

"Jasper, what are you doing here? I thought…"

"You thought wrong you dumbass. I don't need an invitation to come here nor do I need to let you know ahead of time when I will be coming. I will tell you right now that you will no longer have the run of this place. I'm so glad he didn't give you the ownership yet. He gave you a chance and once again you fucking blew it as usual. I'm calling him now." His Jasper screamed.

A moment later, I saw the frail woman peak around the corner watching what was happening. My heart stopped and I lost all my breath when I saw just a fraction of her face. She saw my stare and ran back around the corner and at the same time this Victoria wanted no part of what was going on and she left immediately while I stood there like a dumbass not knowing what to do.

"Jazz, please don't call him we can talk this out, really I've just been under some stress lately and the place just got away from me. I can…"

"Shut the fuck up Jimmy and don't ever call me Jazz, that's only for people I care about and you aren't one of them. Don't try and tell me your bullshit excuses. I can see that this place has been neglected since you began working here so shut the hell up."

As this Jasper began walking clear to the back of the bar in another room, James followed him begging him not to do this and while that was occurring, the frail little woman quietly but yet quickly ran from her corner and right past me out of the front door. Without thought, I grabbed my belongings and headed out the door after her. I wasn't sure which direction she went. The bar was in the middle of the block. I just stood there without any coat on looking both ways and all I could hear was the wind screaming like a banshee, but out of nowhere I heard a low whimper and someone fell to my right around the corner. I ran as fast as I could without falling myself on the thick sheet of ice that covered the sidewalk. When I reached the corner and turned, there she was sitting against the pile of icy snow crying hysterically, shivering from the blistering freezing wind and to boot, she had no winter gear on. I wasn't sure how to handle this situation at all, but I had to try my best.

"Hello, are you alright?"

"Don't touch me please. Just leave me alone." Her voice sounded so shattered and I knew then that her spirit had been broken for a long time now.

Okay everyone, this isn't your typical story I suppose, but this kind of cruel behavior happens around us on a daily basis, we just choose to not think about it. So I hope no one is too upset for me knowing what kind of story this is, but some really good things come out of this, so please don't judge.

Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts please.

D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Just a side note; I know this story is going a bit slow for some of you, but there is just so much to it, a lot of twists and turns that I can't help but to write it the way it is. I will soon begin giving more details on Bella and how she came to be the way she had, but this part of the story really had to be written in this fashion so I hope you don't hate me and I hope you keep reading on from this point on.

As always, I would love to read your reviews so please don't hesitate. Thanks again for reading.

D

Chapter Three-Forgotten

_**Edward**_

_Don't touch her? Has this woman ever had a normal experience with the general public…ever?_ It was so frigid out here that just the little amount of time of her being out here unprotected with winter gear, her tears were frozen before they reached her jawline and I noticed fairly quickly that I must have been opened up in a few places on my face by that James character because I too was feeling the tightness of raw flesh with the air automatically stopping the bleeding for me. I didn't move an inch so I didn't scare her as it was easy to see that just the strength it took her to flee the pub had all but taken every ounce she had left. Instead I tried to calm myself and try to speak to her as calmly as I could as if she were a patient of mine like Carlisle taught me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm truly trying to help you…"

"Tha-t's…tha-t's…wh-at…he…sa-id…once…to-o. "

She was so cold. No matter how badly I was shaking myself, I knew the only thing to do now was to hand over my coat which I was sure would engulf her tiny frame and give her my scarf and gloves. I didn't say a word when giving her these items because I was sure not much verbal interaction at this point would matter. Her arm stretched out to take them, but she was having a hard time because of her nerves over her escape and the dark winter night that wouldn't let up at all so even though I still hadn't seen a clear view of her face, I really wanted to know one thing that has bothered me since that smart ass James pointed it out, so I asked carefully.

"My name is Edward, what's yours?"

"JB."

"No sweetie, not what…he calls you, what is your real name?"

"I-I do-n't know." She said between chattering teeth as she drew her knees up to her chin and cried some more.

_She didn't know her name…her real name_? _How long did that bastard have here_? Before I could think any further or speak another word to her, I heard,

"Edward…Edward Masen, are you out here?"

_Who the hell was that_? I knew not one person in this town besides co-workers and I was pretty sure they didn't know my full name yet. I rounded the corner just enough to see who was out here in this shit calling my name and was surprised to see that the man Jasper from the pub was standing there. _How did he know my name_? I never spoke it inside. I raised my voice enough for him to hear me.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm so sorry there bud, but with all the confusion inside with my dip shit cousin and you I think you dropped your wallet." I knew he sounded different inside, but with him calmer now, I could really tell. His voice had a deep southern accent to it, like me, he was not from around here. I walked up to him only for a moment to grab my wallet and thank him and when I went back to check on the woman, she was…gone? A shiver spiraled out of control in my body and not just with her magical disappearing act either.

"Mr. Mason, have you gone and lost your marbles? It's below zero out here and you have no winter gear. I haven't been here in the Midwest in some time, I mind you, but it's only common sense. What on god's green earth are you doing out here like that?"

"The…woman…she's…gone. I have…to…find…her." Not much else was coming out of me at that moment, the rage I felt not for her running the way she did, that I knew with a doubt was because she was still too close to that son of a bitch, it was because I wanted nothing more than to break James's neck. My face must have been boiling because Jasper tried his best to walk a few feet in my direction to talk to me.

"Mr. Mason, if you give me her name, I can contact the local police department and have them search for her, but I need some information first." He stated while looking around the corner in the same direction that I was where the space was now empty of any occupancies. "Let's go back inside shall we, we can talk more in there alright?"

My anger for what that poor woman must have gone through by the hands of that monster infuriated me. "If I go back in there, I will without a doubt end up hurting someone and it will not be an accident."

"In that case, let's at least go sit in my truck and talk." He gestured towards his truck.

I was freezing so getting into his truck was an easy agreeable affirmation. He started it and turned on the heat which felt so good, but at the same time, all I could think about was that woman out there in this shit weather.

"Okay now that we're both warm, you mind telling me her name?"

"I…don't know her…name except for…"

"Pardon me Mr. Mason, I didn't quite hear what you said."

"All I know is the nickname your fucking cousin gave her."

"My cousin, you mean James? He knows this woman you're looking for?"

"Hell yes he does, of course he would know, he's the one that's held her captive in that shithole of a pub for god knows how long."

Jasper cleared his throat while he tried to decide where to begin now. "Okay, let's start with her name." he said while he pulled out a small tattered notebook and a pen.

"I told you I don't know her name, he called her…JB."

"Do you know what that stands for Mr. Mason?"

"JB, stands for…James's bitch."

"Excuse me Mr. Mason, now I don't much like people accusing others of something when they don't rightly know the name of the person that was supposedly held captive in the first place, now with that said, I will mention that I'm not saying this because that shit for brains in there happens to be my relation. I just can't go around accusing people of something when the person that your saying was held captive isn't here to begin with and you don't even have a name."

"If that's so then why don't you go back in there and ask your fucking cousin all about it, but I'm sure he will decline any information at all about knowing her whatsoever. Look, it was nice meeting you, but this is a waste of my fucking time." I began to grab a hold of the door handle to exit when I felt a slight pressure on my left arm.

"Mr. Mason, if what you're telling has any credence at all then why do you care what happens to this woman you don't even have a real name for."

"Because, her face, well the part I could see was cut and bruised so bad that being the doctor that I am, I instantly wanted to go to her and help her."

"Oh so you're a doctor, well then, that explains your need to help. Alright then, suppose I believe you because I don't put anything past James to do something like that to a woman. How do you suppose we find her with no name?"

"I think her back is messed up too, especially after she fell on the ice from running out of the pub, so I want to go and by some more winter gear and head out on foot looking for her before she freezes to death out there. She has my coat and gloves but she won't last long in her condition even with the help of my coat."

"Wait, when did she run out of the pub?"

"When you were walking back to the back room on the phone with James following you."

"Some damned detective I am then. I didn't see anything."

"So you're a detective?"

"Well yes, but not from here so I'm afraid my help is limited to only my jurisdiction which is in Texas."

The truck was beginning to have a hard time in keeping up with the weather outside and his lights were dimming. I could hear the wind pick up and worried about the woman all alone and I was sure that she had nowhere to go. I was trying to figure out where to get another coat when Jasper pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Mr. Mason…I know you want to help the woman, but I think in these conditions it may be safer for us to hold off until tomorrow in the day now I know you may not like this, but if we go out there tonight we may be putting more than just her health at risk."

To even contemplate this was absurd and he knew it. If he didn't want to help that was fine by me but I wasn't going to just go home in my warm apartment while she was out here freezing. I was about to raise my voice to him when I caught a glimpse of my coat on someone a block ahead of us and I knew in this weather that it could only be her. Without hesitation I yelled,

"That's her up there." I began getting out of the truck when Jasper immediately put the truck into gear and headed her direction. She seemed disoriented. She was walking slowly against the harsh wind in the middle of the intersection. When Jasper's lights lit her form, she stopped and fell to her knees and it looked like she was becoming hysterical right there. I pushed the door open as much as I could against the wind and ran to her, but not as fast as I would have liked so that I made sure that she wasn't startled any further than she was already. Before I could get close enough she started thrashing her head back and forth mumbling something incoherently. With bated breath, I spoke slowly and clearly.

"Miss, would you allow me to take you to the hospital? You need to be looked at. I will not hurt you that I can promise you. I'm only here to help. I'm a doctor myself and I would love nothing more than to get you away from that pub and into a warm environment. Please let me take you to the hospital." I waited what felt like forever and then she began to calm down a little. I wasn't sure what else to say to her to get her to believe me when Jasper stood beside me and said,

"Mr. Mason, it may be best if we call the police and an ambulance to help you out here." Just then she spoke in a whisper which was hard as hell to hear with this wind, but nonetheless she spoke and I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Miss Beth, can you take me to Miss Beth. I'd like to see her."

"Sweetie, who is Miss Beth and where does she live?" I asked more like I was talking to a child.

"She lives…I…don't…know…she works at the hospital."

"If you would allow me to pick you up, I can take you there to find her. I promise I will not hurt you."

And for the very first time, she looked up at me fully in the glow of the headlights and my heart sank to my feet and I knew I lost all the air in my lungs. My emotions were twisted at the sight of her face. She had the most beautiful dark chocolate eyes that I had ever seen, but in them were no spark left, James had stripped her of the sparkle that should have been there. Her entire face was puffy with dark circles under those beautiful eyes and she had old yellow bruises from days gone by to brand new ones that were as dark as night in some areas. With the mix of old and new ones, I honestly couldn't tell if even a small portion of her face was spared at all. I wanted to cry for the woman before me, but I knew I had to not worry about myself right now. I had to get her to the hospital and fast.

I lowered my hand to her and hoped like hell that she took it. Her gaze went from my eyes to my hand a few times before she reluctantly took my hand. I helped her stand and whispered as a mother would to her baby to let her know that I was going to lift her in my arms to ease her pain. My words didn't seem to hold much meaning to her, but for some reason my eyes that she kept staring into must have because she then shook her head in agreement. I lifted her and almost forgot that Jasper was there at all until he spoke,

"Mr. Mason, anyone ever tell you that you have a great bedside manner about you?"

"Yes in fact they have."

"Well, I'll go and open the passenger door for ya." He rushed to the door and opened it before I could get there, the damned wind was really working against me and my legs had become a little numb already so it was time consuming to reach the truck and when I did, she took notice of Jasper already sitting in the driver seat and I was about to place her in the middle next to him when she held onto my for dear life with those eyes of hers begging me not to sit her next to him. So I again whispered to her that I would sit her down on the edge by the window, but that I needed to crawl over her to get in the middle and she nodded once again.

Once we were seated the only way she would allow I tried to keep my distance in fear of startling her. The drive was going to be horrendous considering the weather, so I had high hopes that Jasper's heat would keep up so she could get somewhat warm. After thirty grueling minutes in the truck and still not there yet, none of us spoke and out of nowhere I felt her body go limp against me with a deep sigh. I was beyond frantic because I knew all too well what kind of sigh that was that left her. Quickly I removed myself from the seat and curled up on the floor board to semi lay her down flat on the seat.

"Jasper, if you can make this fucking truck go any faster I sure the hell would appreciate it."

"Is she alright?" He asked full of worry.

"I don't know. Turn the heat off for a moment, I need to hear her." He did as I asked and I immediately checked for a pulse which I couldn't find. I checked again and again as fast as possible and realized that she in fact had stopped breathing. Jasper almost in a whisper himself said,

"Is she…?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Jasper just please…drive." And that he did as if he were from here all his life. At the moment he wasn't being as careful as he had and for that I was sincerely grateful. I began resuscitations immediately something I have done numerous times in my field and the person just moments ago that I tried to keep from being afraid worried that I would startle her if I was too close, I was now about to press my lips against. I was in the middle of my first set of compressions trying to stay calm when Jasper said,

"Do you know what you're doing?"

On a normal day I would have looked amused by his question. He must have been scared because he had already forgotten what I told him I did for a living. I still replied as fast as possible to him,

"Doctor, remember."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm just worried."

I lowered my head then to rest my lips upon hers and pressed firmly and…I shot back quickly. I could feel the surprise in my face and shook it off just as fast. I was on a mission to save this woman. Again, I pressed my lips against hers surely it wouldn't happen twice...and again the same pleasure occurred. _I had done this many times and never have I ever felt such a thing. How could an emergency such as this spread so much happiness throughout my body? _ I was at a loss, my body began shaking but I couldn't decipher if it was from the icebox outside or a mixture of that accompanied with the incredible sensation that swept through my veins like an aphrodisiac when my lips met hers. Once more, I pulled away from my abstraction and focused on the woman with no name, a name I craved and needed to know.

After a long grueling two minutes, my breath unusually haggard, I was able to revive her, but her heart rhythm was very weak. I positioned both of my hands on her cheeks, my eyes wandering to her closed eye lids. I yearned now to see those eyes gaze back at me, but my hopes became hopeless as she appeared to be in a deep sleep. In my own eyes, I did not see the dark bruises around her eyes; they all but vanished from my sight as I knelt beside her holding her small framed face in my hands and I knew then that I couldn't let go. I would not leave her to awake alone and scared and feeling unwanted and utterly alone. I hardly heard Jasper clearing his throat and he looked down at me with confusion and a slight smirk and then he said,

"Mr. Mason, if you are done fondling the poor girl, may we take her inside now?" He asked in amusement.

I lifted my head to see that we were parked directly in front of the automatic doors to the emergency room. I asked that Jasper run in and tell them to bring a gurney immediately. As they took her in, they began asking for her information which neither of us knew. Jasper decided that he should talk to the local police about where she had been living while I spoke to the nurse. Before she went too far in her questions, I had my own to ask. The blonde haired nurse with the brightest red colored lipstick that I had ever seen before glared at me when I cut her off abruptly. Her beaded eyes bore into mine as she tried her best to sway me to let her finish first, but I could not do that, so I kept talking.

"Nurse..." I paused to read the name on her tag. "Nurse Tabby, I am Doctor Mason and I…"

"Oh, so you're the new doctor on third that all the nurses are swooning over? I'm happily married so I don't swoon unless it's my husband. Anyhoo, how do you like the hospital? It's a really nice one huh…?"

Nurse Tabby, I don't mean to stop your barrage of questions, but I need to ask one of my own for the woman's sake that I brought in. Is there any chance that a Nurse Beth works here and has she possibly worked with and or treated any patients in the past with abuse or runaways and even the homeless?" I rushed out before she could get…another…word…in.

Her stance straightened. _She was tough as nails this one._ She eyed me for a moment trying to decide if she should push the new doctor's buttons so soon, but then her tone of voice smoothed out its hard edge. She decided to go on the more caution side of things for now and I was elated. I was sure that I wouldn't want to cross the wrong path with her in the future. I smiled and tried my best to give her my best sexy eyes to get what I needed out of her for now and man did I hope I didn't regret it later. Finally she smiled back with a laziness setting into her eyes and sighed and said,

"Yes, Nurse Beth works on first floor. Do you need her down here? She's working tonight. I could call first and see if she could come down if you like?"

"You're a blessing in disguise Tabby. Your husband is a very lucky man. Could you get her down here as soon as possible please and direct her to whatever room the on call doctor puts her in?"

"Uh, yeah sure." She said as she turned on her heels swaying her ass a bit too much for my taste. _Shit Mason, you shouldn't have done that. _I kept telling myself that I had no choice; _she_ gave me no choice, so I did what was needed at the time. I paced the nurse's station and never ventured further in fear that I would miss this Nurse Beth. The quick glances in my direction from the other two Nurses all but made me feel as if I were standing there naked in front of them. I wasn't much for dating…ever and I thought I was a bit too quiet when it came to woman as a whole and for the life of me, I could never understand why most of them looked at me with such lust smoldering in their eyes. I didn't look for it nor did I want it so I wasn't sure what they could possibly think they could gain from all of this…

"Excuse me Sir. Are you the one that asked for my presence?"

I almost jumped out of my own skin after I was in deep thought. I turned on my heel to see this frail silvered haired short woman gazing up at me with the most precious god forsaken smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile down at her. I stood straight and began my unusual questioning and hoped that she didn't run the other direction, but for some reason, I knew she wouldn't. She had the eyes of a long forgotten angel sent here to do her good deeds. The kindest eyes that you swear you could see her soul. Instead of my usual handshake (fingers pointing up and down and firm), I rested my left hand top side down flat waiting for her wrinkled but very welcoming hand to lay on mine while I blanketed my right over hers as I introduced myself and bent slightly to accommodate her short stature and proceeded.

"Hello Beth, I am delighted to get the privilege to meet with you. I have some questions regarding a young woman that you may have helped in the past. She's here right now although it may be too early for us to see her. She is being looked after right now…"

"No need to draw me a picture young man. What is it that you ask of me?" She said with a warm smile.

I was stunned with her strong personality at first. Just looking at her you would swear that she couldn't come up with something like that, but indeed this little old lady had stolen my heart. She was firm when needed and as gentle as a feather I was sure in other circumstances. I playfully bowed my head in defeat to an old woman that demanded without even knowing it, respect and said,

"I have to know who she is. I don't have a name for her. To be honest, I know nothing of her, but I know that I care enough to want to know this information…"

"Oh you poor thing. You have an old soul, do you know that? It's not an everyday occasion these days to come across one. You feel from the heart and not from your pocket book. A rare jewel, you are. Come, let's see the Gem that makes you sparkle." She cooed as she lightly took my arm and wrapped hers under it. We walked until we reached the on call doctor that stood speaking to another Nurse in the hallway. His face was all business until he turned to see us walking towards him and quickly his facial expression was one of what I was sure my own had done when I looked at Nurse Beth and he moved quickly to greet her.

"Hello Beth, how are you?" he asked calmly as he bent down to embrace her.

"Oh I'm fine, never better. Now this young man would like to see the girl he brought in. Is that possible?"

"Well Donna should be taking her to her room any second. Young man, are you family?"

I went to answer him when Beth interrupted.

"Now, now there Doctor Benson, haven't you met the new doctor yet? This is Dr. Mason, you know…the one all the girls fancy." She whispered, but loud enough to make sure I heard her.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Dr. Mason. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things about you so far. Are you comfortable here at the hospital yet?"

What was it with everyone? Any other time, I could see why they would all ask, but weren't they aware of why I was here so late in the evening? I wanted to know about the woman I brought in. My tension must have been written on my face for Nurse Beth reacted to it instantly.

"Dr. Benson, couldn't this conversation be held at a later time? The poor boy brought in someone that needed medical help and he wants to know how she is doing and possibly see for himself."

Even with that soft affectionate smile of hers, she expected nothing short of getting to the point of the matter and by the look on Dr. Benson face. He wasn't ready to argue with her. He led us to the room that the woman would be staying in and we both sat there and waited. About fifteen minutes went by and the door swung open, no voices to pick up on. Beth and I stood up and waited. A nurse possibly in her mid-forties walked in backwards pulling a long with her a bed that carried who I was waiting so patiently for. The nurse glanced over at us and again with the same smile as me and Dr. Benson wore previously towards Beth, she greeted her as best as she could while trying to place the woman in her new bed.

"Beth sweetie, what are you doing up here?"

"Just helping this young man…"

Beth stood stiff, her mouth fell open, her breath caught in her throat and then suddenly tears were falling down her cheeks silently as she made her way to the bed. She rested her frail wrinkled had over top of the woman that I brought in and began praying. I didn't have the heart to disturb her, but my muscles began to constrict with the need to know…something…anything at this point would relieve me in some way. I stood behind her and just wished someone would tell me something and finally I heard Beth ask me to sit on the other side of the bed and I did just that, quickly. Beth stared at her even though the woman's eyes were closed. Beth's angel- like eyes had dimmed down into one of sadness and I wanted to know why. Her eyes finally started to slowly drag themselves in my direction and she said something so quietly that I couldn't be completely sure that she had said anything at all. Again she repeated it.

"Isabella. That is what we named her. It fits quite well, wouldn't you agree?"

Indeed after looking at her, she did look like an Isabella and before I knew what I was doing or rather saying, the name Bella slipped from my lips and Beth took notice and I noticed her eyes lit up once again.

"You know her well Mr. Mason."

I was confused now. Didn't I tell her earlier that I didn't even know her name? Oh please tell me I'm not dealing with someone that's senile? As if she heard my very thoughts she said,

"I'm not that old that I don't know what I'm talking about. What I mean young man is that you know her soul well. In fact when I gave her that name, she was adamant that we only call her by Bella, just Bella."

"I'm sorry Beth, but I have to beg for an answer as to what you mean about you naming her? I don't follow."

"Well there lies a very long story Mr. Mason. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be at home sleeping in your own bed than sitting here in the middle of the night listening to an old lady for the next hour or so?"

"Please Beth; I have to know anything that you can tell me."

"Just as I thought. Alright then, might as well sit back and get comfortable. I'm known for telling my stories at great lengths."

Hi everyone! I know this is short, but it's been a difficult week for me and my family. I had planned to add to this days ago, but just cannot find the time to do so at this time. Hopefully by Friday, everything will be back to normal.

As always, I would love to know your thoughts so please leave a review and tell me what you think. I do have to let you all know that I am editing this as I write it. I have no beta, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

To anyone that can help;

I am currently at a standstill with posting anymore chapters to Forgotten. I am asking for help from anyone that knows how to keep adding chapters. Once I add 15 chapters in total of all stories, the site stops me from adding anymore, so if anyone could please help me out with this, I would love to add more chapters.

Thanks Delilah


End file.
